Why you're addicted
by Roxy43
Summary: Some symptoms of Harry Potter addictiveness, just because you don't have them all, dosen't mean you're not addicted. Rated K because it Totally Awesome.
1. Chapter 1

You have read at least 15 fan fiction stories, and 3 other stories on how your addicted.

You sometimes get confused between fan fiction and the real book

Whenever someone says something that reminds you of something that happened in Harry Potter, laugh and tell people, even if they dont care.

You know which house you would be in, and have taken many online quizzes to prove that.

You have gotten your best friends addicted

You know who you would marry in the book (Me, Ron Weasley)

On almost all of you projects for school, there is a HP reference

You have wrote at least one fan fiction

If your American, you want a British accent

You want to go to England, and find Hogwarts

You are going to cry when the last movie is out, because there will be no more

You cried when the characters died in HPDH

You have made or bought your own wand

Its not plastic

You have renamed you classes Potions, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, etc.

You have gotten High fives when you refer to Harry Potter in public

You have also gotten weird stares too

You dressed up as a HP character for Halloween

You had a moment of silence for Lily and James on Halloween

You know who Ministry of Magic, Draco and the Malfoys, The Moaning Myrtles, etc. are.

You have printed out the names, how to say it, what it does, where the name came fro of all the spells, charms, curses etc.

You can recite at least one of the movies

You are only going to New Moon to see Cedric Diggory act

Or to make fun of the move with you friends

loudly, and in front of the obsessed fans

and will laugh.

You are currently trying to find the Deathly hallows

Your flair board on facebook is covered in Harry Potter flair.

You have placed all of your friends in Hogwarts houses, and most of your school

You feel safer when you have your stupid-non-working-wand in your hand.

You have tried to do different spells on it, but the damn thing wont work

**A/N: I just randomly made them up, so yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

You are known as 'That boy/girl who is obsessed with Harry Potter' or something like that at school

You will mostly wear or use things that are same color as the Hogwarts house you want to be in

If you use something that's the color of the opposing house you will be slightly disappointed

Your cell phone and/or computer wallpaper is Harry Potter related

You will daydream about being at Hogwarts, a lot

You have written 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir….beware' on something you do or do not own

A Very Potter Musical, nuff said

You have given names to at least everyone in your immediate group of friends after a Harry Potter character

Since you've read Harry Potter you have always wanted to try on wizard robes

You have made or bought clothing Harry Potter related

You REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want to go to the Harry Potter theme park in Orlando, Florida but cant

If you can I am extremely jealous, and so are many other people most likely

You have drawn the dark mark on your arm

Your doodles mainly consist of Harry Potter stuff

You have listened to a podcast of something Harry Potter related

You have ADD

OK, the one above doesn't really mean you are, but I do and I am getting really distracted right now

You and another HP fan will mostly only talk about Harry Potter

When you find out someone else likes it your respect for them goes way up

You could really use some butter beer right now

You have called someone Mudblood, and felt bad about it

Or didn't feel bad about it

You have had a dream about Harry Potter

Your wand _still_ won't work

**AN/ Well, I got many good reviews from my first chapter, haha like only 5, but since I wrote that I have had more things that I just fee like writing. **

**Also most of these things I got from my everyday life, like number ten I have a shirt that says 'Weasley is our King' and a necklace that I made with a charm I got off a Harry Potter bookmark. Also number 23 I had a dream last night that I was escaping Azkaban with my best friend and Sirius Black who turned out to be my father. **


	3. Chapter 3

You went to, or are going to the Harry Potter Exhibition

If not, you also want to go to that (but maybe not as much as the theme park)

Your little brother or sister won't read Harry Potter no matter how much you beg them

Or maybe you're one of the lucky ones whose little sibling did read Harry Potter

You read the first chapter of this "story" and noticed I said Hogwarts is in England. Silly me, it's in Scotland.

You have tried to explain to your parents that Harry Potter is not a phase; it changes your whole childhood and probably the rest of your life

You have seen the Deathly Hallows trailer and almost cried at the awesomeness of it

Every year for Christmas (or whatever you celebrate during the holiday season) you ask for a Weasley sweater

When you don't get the sweater you complain all day about being cold and wishing you had a sweater that conveniently had your first initial on the front

Then you get in trouble for "not respecting what you have" when all you wanted was a Weasley sweater!

You rant about past Harry Potter experiences that didn't go right

You pretty much understand Quittich more than any other sport

You are reading this

You have laughed and nodded your head to at least one of these symptoms of addictivness

Your grammar improved after you read Harry Potter, but making up words like addictinvness didn't go away

Or maybe it did….

You still want to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and you won't rest until you do

You kind of want to ride a dragon

Your braces are the same color as your house colors (or used to be)

You've done so many things to try and fix it, but you want _**still**_ wont work!

You threw your want at the wall in frustration

It broke

**Yeah, I decided to write more. I don't think these are as good as the first two parts, but I've run out of ideas. Yes, these are all from personal experience. And I have also noticed my lists getting shorter by the chapter, that's also because of the shortage of ideas.**

**~Roxy**


End file.
